


Quiet Moments

by Aching_Tums



Category: Bleach
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fluff, Hunger-fic, M/M, Stomach Ache, Stomach noises, hunger pangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aching_Tums/pseuds/Aching_Tums
Summary: A quiet moment is ruined by Juushiro's traitorous stomach.





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'OTP 100: Kenpachi/Jushiro' by stharridan. Without their work I wouldn't have ever imagined Kenpachi and Juushiro together.

The Captain of Eleventh Squad stares out at the night-sky. He woke from a nap about an hour ago but has yet to move from his position, lounging on his side, balanced on an elbow on the veranda of his Squad barracks. The reason he hasn’t moved is pressed against his chest. A white-haired man lies before him, still asleep.

The Captain of Thirteenth has always been in poor health. Something about an illness he caught when he was young. Kenpachi never really paid attention to the details. If it’s not about fighting or sex he doesn’t really bother to expend energy thinking about it. The illness is only remembered because of its frequent reappearance in their lives.

His lover has been at the mercy of a nasty sick-spell for the better part of a month this time. It started with some light coughs that gradually built to the harsh ones that brought up blood and caused his body to spasm. He developed a fever soon after the coughs got worse and was bedridden, delirious with fever, for close to three weeks now. All of Kenpachi’s frustrations at not being able to spend time with his lover came to a head today when he took Juushiro out of his bedroom so that he could at least nap beside his lover somewhere. Ugendo smells like sickness at the moment and Kenpachi didn’t want to nap in a place that smelled so much of sweat and blood (as if Eleventh Division doesn’t smell similar). He gathered his still-sleeping lover in his arms and ran off to find a more comfortable napping spot.

Yachiru has been gone all day. Odds are that she found something interesting to entertain herself; understanding that Kenpachi wasn’t in the mood for her constant presence as he dealt with the frustration of his lover falling ill.

Kenpachi hates it when Juushiro gets sick. There are the normal reasons everyone has: ‘Juushiro’s life is in danger’, ‘It’s painful for him’, etc. Kenpachi’s primary reason is the fact that he has to pleasure himself when Juushiro is sick. He’s been buried in his lover before when a coughing fit took over. The coughs caused Juushiro to tighten around him, but the spasms were a bit too violent for that part of his anatomy (no matter how tough you try to be or how much muscle you pack on, that particular part of one’s anatomy isn’t made to withstand violent spasms). Also, it’s not enjoyable when Juushiro’s too weak or delirious to take part in the act. Kenpachi doesn’t just like fighting strong people; the spark of life and determination he looks for in battle is the same spark he craves in more intimate moments. He won’t fight someone who is ready to die; he won’t fuck someone on death’s door either and Juushiro-during-a-sick-spell is pretty darn close.

The slimmer man curls up in front of him, his forehead bumping against Kenpachi’s chest. Kenpachi raises an eyebrow. It’s night, perhaps Juushiro’s getting too chilled? That won’t do; if he gets too chilled he’ll be sick for longer, and that means more nights with his right hand. That thought in mind, Kenpachi gathers his lover in his arms, intending on bringing him to a bed and some blankets. A groan stops him in his tracks and makes him set his butt back on the solid material of the veranda.

Juushiro curls up even more as he groans, pressing his arms against his stomach.

_rrrbl…GRRRRR…lllbrbl….RRRRrrrbl_

“Ugh…ow.” Kenpachi perks up, hearing his lover’s voice for the first time in weeks. “Wh…where?” Green eyes open and blink away exhaustion. Juushiro cranes his neck, looking around as he tries to figure out why he’s lying against a hard surface instead of the futon he’s usually on when he wakes from sickness.

Strong arms wrap around Juushiro, bringing him in close to a warm figure. He doesn’t need to look to know it’s his lover and he melts into the embrace, realizing that he’s resting on the muscular captain’s lap.

_GrrrrRRRrrr…_

“Feh. For such a quiet and composed guy, your stomach’s really loud and whiny.”

“Hmm? So, it takes after my lover.”

“You try’na pick a fight?”

“Spare me. I’m famished.” Juushiro winces and rubs his stomach as it continues to rumble. He curses his hunger for ruining the moment with his lover. It’s the first time his fever has broken in weeks, allowing him to comprehend his surroundings. It would have been nice if his lover was all he could feel upon breaching the haze of fever, but instead it was the gnawing ache in his belly. He moves his hands away as Kenpachi’s larger hands take over, applying a constant and gentle pressure and dulling the cramps caused by his fast. His hands barely muffle the grumbles from his starved gut though.

Juushiro doesn’t have much of an appetite when he’s sick and it’s impossible to get much more than tea and broth into him when he’s feverish. It hurts to see him that way, especially when Kenpachi has to stop his sickly lover from chewing on the bedding in his sleep because he’s so damned hungry that his body compels him to consume something, anything.

They should probably hunt down some food for Juushiro while he’s still coherent. He can feel the cramping beneath his palms, through his clothes, and he’s sure it must be painful. It’s been decades since, but he remembers what it was like to starve in the 80th District. He remembers the hollow ache in his gut and the sleepless nights spent clutching his stomach, trying to get the pain to let-up for long enough to allow him to hunt for something to fill his stomach. Neither of the two makes a move to get up. Juushiro leans back against Kenpachi’ strong chest, letting the fight-enthusiast keep his hunger-pangs at bay as he enjoys the feeling of being in the arms of his lover. Food can wait, he missed this.


End file.
